s'mores
by Divinely Insane
Summary: ItaxNaru oneshot.bad at summarys. Yaoiboy loves boy don't like don't read. Itachi and Naruto go camping, and Itachi has brought some things to make himself a nice little camping treat. Naruto is uke, and is covered in all the ingrediants to make a s'more


Night-Hello! welcome to another one of my oneshots.I would have had this up earlier, but my muse not saying any names -coughNejicough- decided to leave me. So i had to wait until i got another one. Thankfully Lee offered to help me out. 

Itachi-Why are you making another one of these?

Night-Because they are fun, and this time you get to have Naruto.

Itachi-...(speechless)

Gaara--grab's Naruto and pulls him close-My Naruto-evil glare-

Night-Stop it Gaara. You can share Naruto this once.

Gaara--Still glaring, but releases Naruto-Fine, but if anything happens to him, i'm going to kill you.

Night-Don't worry Gaara, i wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. I love him to much to let anything bad happen to him. Beside's you'll love him with Itachi in this one. He's going to be made into a s'more.

Itachi/Gaara--lost in imagination of a s'mores covered Naruto.

Naruto-Don't i get a say in this.

Gaara/Itachi-No!

Night-Well you heard them Naruto.Well enjoy.

ItaxNaru oneshot

S'MORES

"Hey Itachi. Why did we go camping in the first place?" Naruto whined as he helped Itachi pitch their tent.

"Because, it's fun, and i wanted you all to myself, with no one around to interrupt us. That and i didn't want anyone hearing you scream. That screaming is all for me and no one else." Itachi replied.

"Fine. Just go easy on me. I'm still sore from the last time."

Itachi chuckled a little, then they continued to pitch their tent in silence.

Once the tent was put up, they went to Itachi's truck, and took out their sleeping bags, then went back to their tent, and put the sleeping bags inside,and went back to the truck.

Itachi grabbed the cooler with their drink's in it, and Naruto grabbed the one with their food.

They put both the cooler's beside their tent, and stared at each other.

"So Itachi,we still have a few hour's of daylight left. What do you wanna do?"

The older boy thought for a moment, then grinned.

The darked haired boy, walked over to the blond, and proceeded to strip him down to his boxer's.

Naruto started blushing,"Um Itachi? What are you doing?"

Itachi just ignored him.

When Naruto was down to nothing but his boxer's, Itachi picked him up bridle style, and took him over the lake.

Naruto's eye's went wide. "Itachi! Don't you fucking dare throw me in the lake!."

The older boy, smiled and tossed the blond boy into the lake.

"You fucker! I hate y-" Naruto was cut off when he hit the water, and went under.

Itachi quickly striped down to his boxer's, and dived into the lake after Naruto.

When the blond came back up, he looked to the shore, but didn't see Itachi.

"Itachi? Were did you go now?"

Naruto looked all over the shore but couldn't find his dark haired lover.

The blond started to freak out when something brushed up against his leg.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Naruto started turning around in a circle, splashing water every were, trying to find whatever it was that had brushed up against his leg.

Itachi rose above the water, and moved closer to the blond boy.

'Completely unaware of me, perfect' Itachi thought as he got closer to Naruto.

When the older boy was right behind the younger one, Itachi put his hands on Naruto's shoulder's.

Said boy let out a scream, but it was quickly silenced when Itachi dunked him under the water.

Naruto came up sputtering and coughing.

He turned his blue eye's to his lover and glared at him.

Itachi was smirking at Naruto, then he swam over to the blond boy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to brush up against you'r leg or dunk you under the water. Forgive me?"

Naruto stared at Itachi for a minute, then sighed.

"Fine. But just for that you are not getting anything from me tonight. I hope you enjoy having fun with you'r self." Naruto crossed his arm's and turned his back to Itachi.

Said boy, swam up behind the blond, and whispered into his ear.

"I would rather have fun with you. I love it when you scream my name when you cum for me."

The blond boy had chill's run down his spine, when he felt Itachi's warm breath on his ear.

Naruto turned around to yell at Itachi, but the other had a other plans.

As soon as the blond turned to face him, Itachi grabbed Naruto's waist pulled him on top him(Naruto is now straddling Itachi).

The blond quickly wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, to keep himself up above the water.

The older boy, brought his lip's to the younger one, in a passionate kiss.

Naruto, melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arm's around Itachi's neck, completely forgetting about yelling at him.

Itachi nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, and said boy moaned, so Itachi saw this as an opportunity, so he slipped his tongue in, and began exploring every inch of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto moaned some more, when Itachi started to massage his tongue with his own.

Soon Itachi had coaxed Naruto's tongue out of his mouth, and into his own.

They battled for dominance, and Itachi won out within minute's.

As Itachi, get Naruto busy with his mouth, he slowly lowered his hands, and slipped the blond boy's boxer's off of him and let them float up to the surface of the water.

Now that Naruto was completely naked, Itachi moved his mouth down Naruto's jaw line, and down to his neck.

When he found the younger boy's weak spot, he began nipping,sucking,and a little bit of biting, at it, making the blond moan even more, which in turn, made Itachi's already hard member, twitch and become harder.

Naruto let his roll to the side, as Itachi was molesting his neck.

He opened his eye's, and seen a pair of boxer's float past him.

'Those look familiar? Are they mine?' Naruto thought to himself.

That's when he felt something hard, rubbing against his crotch.

Naruto's eye's went wide.

"Itachi! Why are my boxer's off! And why is you'r friend so happy?!"

The older boy stopped his abuse on Naruto's neck, looked at him, and smirked.

"I told you. I like to have fun with you." He leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"And i want to hear you scream my name to the star's above tonight." He licked the shell of Naruto's ear, sending a shiver of pleasure, that went straight to Naruto's shaft, making it twitch.

Before Naruto could say a word, Itachi captured his lip's into another kiss, this one full of lust,want,need, and love.

The blond smiled into the kiss, and began to rub his member against Itachi's making said boy moan.

They pulled away for air, and Naruto once again smiled.

"It's already dark Itachi. And i'm hungry, and cold. How about we go back on shore, and start a fire, get something to eat, and you can warm me up with this hot, and hard body of your's."

He grinds their hip's together, harder then before, making Itachi almost scream in pleasure.

Itachi got the message, so they both quickly swam to shore, and they both forgot about Naruto's boxer's, which were floating out into the middle of the lake.

When they got to shore, Naruto turned around and faced the lake.

"I forgot my boxer's."

He started to go back into the water to retrieve them, but Itachi graped his wrist and pulled him close to his body, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"You don't need them, for what i have planed for you. In fact, you won't be even be able to get dressed for week's after tonight."

Before Naruto could protest, Itachi scoped him up into his arm's bridle style, brought their lip's together, and walked back to their tent.

The older boy laid, the blond down inside of the tent. They pulled away breathing hard, and staring into each other's eye's.

"I'm going to get a fire going, then i have something for you." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

He stood up, and walked out the tent, leaving Naruto to wonder what he had for him.

Itachi quickly gathered some fire wood, and made a fire.

Naruto seen the fire going so he walked out of the tent, and looked around.

"Itachi were you at?"

Iatchi came up behind Naruto, with a spoon, and marshmallow's(you know that one kind of marshmallow cream stuff, you buy from the store to make rice crisp treats with.)

"I'm behind you." Itachi whispered into the blond's ear, making him jump.

"Don't do that." Naruto playfully hit Itachi in the chest.

The blond boy seen the marshmallow container in the older boy's hand.

Naruto got a confused look on his face.

"Itachi? Why are you holding a container of marshmallow's, and a spoon?"

Itachi's smirk grew wider.

"That is a surprise. You'r surprise. But i still need to get a few more thing's. Have a seat, and get comfortable. Get a blanket for us to sit on as well."

Naruto did as he was told. He came back out a few minute's later, with two blanket's.

He laid one down on the ground, and set the other one of to the side, then he sat down in front of the fire, waiting for Itachi to return.

Naruto didn't have to wait for very long. Just a few minute's after he had laid the blanket down, Itachi returned, holding, about five bar's of the hershey's chocolate bar's, a box of gramm cracker's, and a frying pan.

Naruto seen all this and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok. Let me guess. We're making s'mores? But what is with the frying pan?"

Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he set everything a side, and went to his blond.

The older boy, knelt down, and captured Naruto's lip's with his, in a lustful kiss.

Naruto was a little surprised at first, but he closed his eye's, wrapped his arm's around Itachi's neck, and kissed his back.

Itachi, pushed the blond down, and laid between his leg's. He began to rub his hip's together, with the younger boy's, making him open his mouth in a moaning.

Itachi used this chance, and slipped his tongue, and began exploring Naruto's mouth.

Before the blond could link their tongue's in a battle for dominance, Itachi pulled away, and went to Naruto's ear, and whispered.

"No. I'm making me a Naruto s'more." He licked the shell of Naruto's ear, and then nipped at the flesh right below his ear, making the blond, shudder, and let out a silent moan.

Itachi pulled away, and reached for the frying pan. Once he had it, he took the chocolate bar's put them in the pan, and put the pan in the fire, so the chocolate would melt.

Then he went back to Naruto, and went strait for his chest.(remember, they came from the lake, and were swimming in their boxer's, but Itachi got Naruto's off, so he's still naked.)

Itachi ran his tongue down the blond's chest, to one of his nipple's. He took one into his mouth, and began to lightly suck on it.

Naruto, moaned and arched his back up. He brought his hands to Itachi's hair, but said boy, put both of the blond's wrist, in one of his hand's, and brought them above his head, and went back to suck on Naruto's nub.

As Itachi's mouth was molesting Naruto's pink nub, he brought his free hand to Naruto's thigh, and started rubbing small circle's, close to his hardening member, making the blond moan even louder.

Itachi released the abused nub, and moved to the neglected one, doing the same thing to this one, as he done to the other one.

He slowly moved his hand from Naruto's thigh to his erection, and gripped it with his hand, and began to slowly pump it, teasing Naruto.

"Itachi. Quit teasing me." Naruto whined.

Itachi grinned, and moved his mouth up to capture Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.

The older boy, pulled away, and released Naruto's member, but still keeping his hand's above his head.

Itachi pulled the pan, with the melted chocolate out of the fire, and set it aside.

He released Naruto's hand's, and reached for the marshmallow container, and the spoon.

He opened the top, and stuck the spoon into the marshmallow's, and began spooning some out, and spreading it all over Naruto's chest, stomach, and shaft.

When every inch was covered, he licked the spoon clean, set it aside, and graped the pan full of melted chocolate, and poured it all over the blond's marshmallow covered body.

For the finishing touch, Itachi opened the gram cracker's, and crushed them into tiny little crumbs, and sprinkled them all over Naruto.

Itachi stood up, and looked at his snack with hungry, lust filled eye's.

He licked his lips, leaned down, and began to devour Naruto's chest, working his way down his chest, to his stomach.

Naruto moaned, and wiggled underneath Itachi's tongue, as he made his way down to the special treat between the blond's legs.

Once Itachi had cleaned his blond'd chest and stomach, he ran his tongue up and down the underside of Naruto's member, making him scream, and buck his hip's forward.

The older boy, licked every last piece of his treat, and took the blond into his mouth, sheathing him up to the hilt.

Naruto shuddered at the warmth of Itachi's mouth, and dug his hand's into the soft black hair.

Itachi smirked, and began to suck and hum.

Naruto arched his back, and dug his nails into Itachi's scalp.

The older boy, started bobbing his head up and down, he ran his tongue over the blond's slit, tasting his pre-cum, and savoring the way the younger boy tastes.

Itachi pry-ed Naruto's hand from his hair, and took his mouth off of Naruto's shaft, earning a small whimper from the blond boy.

"Not yet. I want my treat to cum, will i fuck him senseless." Itachi whispered into the younger boy's ear.

Naruto graped Itachi's hand, and stuck three finger's into his mouth, and began to suck on them.

When they were coated good enough, Itachi pulled them out, and brought them to Naruto's puckered entrance.

"Ready?" Itachi asked. The blond nodded.

The older boy, stuck one finger in, and then brought another.

Naruto bit his lip, at the intrusion, and try-ed not to scream out in discomfort, when Itachi added the finale finger.

The older boy, started stretching the younger one, while searching for a certain spot that'll make him jump and scream in pleasure.

Itachi knew he found it, when he felt Naruto arch his back, and yell out.

"Fuck! Right there. Again!" The blond screamed.

Itachi only smirked, and hit that spot a few more time's before pulling his finger's out.

Naruto whimpered when his pleasure had disappeared.

The older boy, quickly slipped his boxer's off, and brought his erection to the blond's ass.

He looked into Naruto's eye's, and said boy nodded.

Itachi swiftly sheathed himself into Naruto's hot, tight, little ass, making them moan in approval.

Itachi slowly began to move in and out searching for that same spot as before.

Naruto arched himself, and moaned. Itachi smirked, and aimed for that same spot, and hit it again, and again.

"Ngh, Itachi. F-faster, h-harder." Naruto said between moans.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips, and picked them up, in order to get deeper into Naruto's entrance.

The older boy, picked up speed, driving deeper, harder, and faster into his blond lover.

"Fuck Naruto. Your so tight. Shit." Itachi said.

The younger boy gripped at the blanket beneath him, and pushing up against Itachi, trying to get him in even deeper.

The older boy, grabbed Naruto's length, and started jerking him off, at the same pace as he was thrusting into him.

"F-fuck. Ita-Itachi, i'm going." Naruto said, right before he released himself, onto both of there stomach's, screaming Itachi's name.

Itachi came after a few thrust, arching himself deeper, and spilling into Naruto while screaming his name.

The older boy, pulled out of Naruto and collapsed down next the younger one.

Itachi put his arm around his blond lover and pulled him close.

They were both panting and breathing hard.

"I'm glad i came on this camping trip with you." A breath Naruto said.

"So am i." Itachi reached over Naruto, and pulled the other blanket over the both of them, as they fell a sleep.

Night-I thought i was never going to finish this. Well if it wasn't for Lee i would have never gotten this finished.-hugs Lee- Well tell me what you thought. Was it any good? or did it suck. Luv all of my fans, and have a wonderful Christmas, and a happy new year.


End file.
